


Kalingra, Subhadra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [8]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Faith is the only remedy for shattered dreams, and Subhadra knows that.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kalingra, Subhadra

**Author's Note:**

> Kalingra is a sprightly raga sung at dawn.

It’s hard to look into the eyes of her daughter-in-law.

The little girl has lost her newborn, and that too, shortly after losing her husband. She has been drifting in and out of consciousness all day.

Subhadra takes a deep breath and fights back her tears.

_Come on, Subhadra. Stay strong._

_Stay strong for Uttara’s sake… she needs your support._

_You must not break down like this._

_Hasn’t your brother assured you that He would restore the baby’s life?_

_Have faith in Him, and don’t be afraid._

_Even the darkest night has no choice but to end once the eastern sky turns crimson._

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @ekdesichokari (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
